


Last Date?

by flimflam99



Series: Dates [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimflam99/pseuds/flimflam99
Summary: WARNING!!This is a little bit sad.





	Last Date?

The Autumn sun was just beginning to lose the heat of the day and Sherlock knew that soon they would have to pack up and make their way back to the cottage. The sand was still warm though under his feet and the sea was still sparkling. He didn’t want to leave it too late though, he didn’t want Molly to start to get cold.

He looked over towards his wife, she was sat on a recliner with her nose buried in a book. She looked healthy, healthier than the start of the summer when they had come down to the cottage. Her hair was silver now and she’d had it cut several years ago into a fashionable bob. Sherlock’s own hair was white but he still retained his trademark curls that Molly so loved to run her hands through.

Sherlock sighed, immersed in his thoughts. She had been so ill this time. How ironic, that after all the years of smoking and drug use (although he’d never touched either after Sherrinford) that it was Molly who seemed to get dragged down by every cold and cough going. Each time it seemed to take more out of her and this time, Sherlock was really worried that he was going to lose her.

They’d never had children but they were still part of a family as Rosie Watson and her husband Michael and their two children Hamish William and Mary Louise viewed them both as their family. They had brought Molly and Sherlock down here at the start of the summer and were going to pick them up and bring them back to London and back to John. John had never married again and was just the same, just older and a bit crankier, he would come down every other weekend with the rest of the family but otherwise it was just Sherlock and Molly.

It had been John’s idea, the first time Molly had been quite ill with a cough that went on for weeks and weeks and seemed to drain her very essence, to go down to the southern coast and take the sea air for the summer. They’d rented a cottage that had its own small beach and they’d loved it so much they came back every year. Sherlock had broached the idea to Molly by saying he wanted to take her on a date. Molly had laughed at him as she knew he really wasn’t good at the whole dating thing.

He no longer actively took part in cases but was always on the end of the phone if needed. He’d given all that up five years ago when he was seventy. Oh, he may be old and a bit stiff in the legs but there was nothing wrong with his mind and he enjoyed giving advice to the new young upstarts at Scotland Yard. As for Molly, she’d retired at sixty seven, the same time as him and had immersed herself in various projects. 

Molly, his darling Molly, who still had the same smile, the same twinkle in her eyes. He loved her so much, he really didn’t want to ever have to let her go. Every year at this time, he hoped and prayed to whatever was out there to listen, that he could have one more summer, one more date with his Molly. He blinked and swallowed turning his head from Molly so that she couldn’t see the tears that sprang to his eyes. But she knew, she always knew.

She came up behind him and stroked the hair back from his face, planting a kiss on his forehead before bringing her arms round his shoulders to hug him.

“Sherlock, I’m ok. Please try not too worry.” She kissed his cheek and Sherlock raised his hands to hers and stroked them. “I’m a lot better, but you know I think you’re right. Let’s go somewhere warm for the winter, maybe we can persuade John to come with us.”

Sherlock leapt up and turned to her in surprise. It was what he’d wanted them to do for years, leave the cold winter behind them and go to a far more temperate climate. It was the winter and its ailments that brought Molly down but she had been surprisingly obstinate about staying in the UK.

“Are you sure?” He asked quietly.

“I’m sure and you are right, winter in the UK is not doing me any good. Let’s just do it, I want to be able to go on several more dates with you Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock took her in his arms, holding her gently, he kissed her and Molly kissed him back just as fervently. They may be in the twilight of their years but their love was as strong and deep as ever and so it would prove for many more years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to let Molly die, but I couldn't do it, there's enough of that in the real world, you don't want to read about it as well!!


End file.
